


Jeff’s Greaest Adventure in Time

by jbonechristian



Series: Jeff’s Greaest Adventure [5]
Category: Mother 2: Gyiyg no Gyakushuu | EarthBound
Genre: M/M, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 06:23:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18360422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jbonechristian/pseuds/jbonechristian
Summary: Jeff adn his friedns go to BACK IN TIME!!





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> Written from November 2014- as a followup to the previous entry. This is when the series started to “pick up”, but it still took a year and a half for all four installments to release (and Pokey’s Greaest Adventure released after Part One).

One day jeff wwas walking away from pokeys korps when all of a sudan he reelized it was still Halloween and Porkys ded korps was still there on the grownd ded!!!! “This is no tim for food lik hambergers and cheese” Link Jeff sed and every one else sed “waaat?” And he sed “oh sorry I was talkin to the oddyense” and laffed. “This is no tim for jokes” Misty Paula sed, and Link Jeff and the rest of them agred. This was no tim for jokin arownd.

“We ned to save pokey” sed Captian Ness. “But how do yuo save a porky if pokey is allreddy ded?” Sed Toilot Poo.

“I kno” sed Link Jeff, “we half to go BACK IN TIME!!!!”

And then the author got hit in the head by an anvil, which had fallen from a suspension on the building above them. Had they not typed this on their phone on their trip to work, this horrible accident may have been avoided.

“We’ll have to hide Pokey’s body for now, of course,” Paula said, her eyes scanning the room strategically as if she had done this before. “There’s a couple of loose floorboards over there; if we can pry it open we might be able to drop his pudgy little body down on the foundation.”

Jeff pulled a crowbar and hammer from the quiver of his costume. “I always keep some spare tools on me just in case,” he said with a grin. He popped the floorboards out with a creak, and the gang hoisted Pokey’s lifeless carcass from off the ground and into the hole.

“Now how exactly do you think that time-traveling will help the situation?” Poo asked, as he pulled his princely robes from his sleepover travel bag. “I don’t see how that can make things right without creating some sort of time paradox…” Poo began removing his costume. Paula turned away, covering her eyes.

“Well, it’s simple!” Jeff exclaimed, as he took off his hat. “You see, real life time travel isn’t like the kind you see in films. In fact, time travel is more like inter-dimensional space travel than anything!” Jeff wheeled a whiteboard out from the closet and drew, three dots and connected them with a vertical line.

“Let’s say that this line represents our current timeline. The dot on the top represents the present, shortly after the incident. The middle dot represents the time of the incident, and the dot at the bottom shows the desired point of arrival after time-traveling.” Ness pulled his clothes from his backpack and put them on, his spandex costume falling to the floor.

“Now you’d think that paradoxes would arise from even the slightest change to our timeline, but in reality the act of time travel causes the universe to accommodate in an amazing way: By creating it’s own separate parallel universe. See, the choices we make day to day all create a split in the fabric of time; even what side of the bed you get up on can and does create massive waves of change in space-time. Time travel is extremely similar in that vein, because instead of traveling to a point in your own timeline you’re actually disappearing from your universe and creating a universe with two copies of you in it!” Jeff drew a second line and bridged the two together like a capital N.

“So with all that in mind, what’s your plan?” Ness asked, as Jeff put down the dry-erase marker and changed back into his suit. “Are you suggesting we simply travel back in time and keep ourselves from killing Pokey?”

“Precisely,” Jeff said. “It should be a piece of cake.”

“Great, let’s do it!” Paula exclaimed. “Now I’ll step into the other room to change, if you don’t mind.” Paula walked out of the bedroom and into the bathroom down the hall. The boys waited for a bit, and after a couple minutes Ness impatiently knocked on the door.

“Shouldn’t we get going?” He asked, eager to begin their adventure. Jeff laughed, shook his head, and removed his glasses.

“Don’t worry about that…” he said, as he slowly replaced his spectacles. “…We’ve got all the time in the world.”


	2. Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeff and his compatriots quietly sneak to the laboratory of Dr. Andonuts, the home of the Phase Distorter...

Jeff, Ness, Paula and Poo began their journey. Careful to not wake Dr. Andonuts, they made their way quietly down the oaken stairs and out the door.

“We’ll have to get down to my father’s lab,” Jeff said with certainty. “We can use the Phase Distorter to travel back to the point in time shortly before the incident.”

“Wouldn’t we have to do a Soul Transfer into robotic bodies again?” Asked Paula. “I couldn’t see us being able to do that by ourselves…”

The gang sped down the street, and with a flash of white light teleported to Dr. Andonut’s Laboratory. It had grown much grander in size since their fight against Giygas.

“Good thing Dad remembered to finally give me a key to this place…” Jeff said with a smile as he unlocked the door to the facility.

As the crew stepped inside the lights sparked on, illuminating the dark halls. There was door after door of lab spaces, and large wires extruded from the floor and lined the walls like an intricate system of roots.

Jeff reached into the inner pocket of his suit jacket and pulled out a gleaming keycard. The keycard was silver, and “E-26” was printed on it’s face in a bold white font. The gang followed as Jeff walked down to the door at the very end of the hallway.   
The room number matched that of the keycard, and after a quick swipe the four of them entered the room.

The quartet stood in awe as they saw what was the new and improved Phase Distorter. It was sleek, shiny, and yet still familiar. They stepped inside, threw the switch, and disappeared into the time-stream.

Adn then the awther got hitted in teh hed agen with anuther anvil and it hert realy realy bad and the awther sed “ow who keeps droping this anvils on me” they sed.


	3. Part Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TIME travEL!!!

Time went spining realy realy fast bawkards and Jeff sed “here we go!!! hold onto youre buttholes so they dont get waacked by tiem” jeff sed, and evereone on the ship saed “okay.” “これは荒々しい乗りだぜ！” Poo sed as he holded his butt in his hands and evryone laffed and yelld “そうですよ！” but the mashine beggined to smoke up with smoke and jeff saed “no its going to far” and it went way way back.

Jeff and his friedns jumped out of the mashine and were in a kichin or someting… “A kichin?! this is not were we are suposed to be” paula sed and Ness sed “yea this is pretty bizare”. The for of them wokd out of the kichin and fownd they wwere in a store with food lik hambergers and cheese! And there was also… AN OTHER JEFF?’!??!

OTHER JEFF GOT UP AND GOT OUT OF THE CHARE HE WAS IN AND STARED TO WALK OUT OF THE SOTRE. Jeff sed “lets leav him alone… he has work that is needed to be done.” And everyone sed “okay” and didnt talk to him.

They sawed that OTHER JEFF wwas walking out of the store with food lik hambergers and cheese and was walking a cross to the uther side of the stret and to the park were his dad Dr Andomnuts has builded a spaceship to go up into space in! “i think I know were we are in time” Jeff sed, and the rest of em all sed “yea yea yea we know, it’s just Jeffs Greaest Adventure in Space!” “Dont be so sassy guys” jeff sed and his freidns apolegized.

Jeff and his sassy freinds wwalked out of the store with food lik hambergers and cheese when they sawed the cost was cleer. Wen they got outsid, A WILD TONY APEARED and sed “Hey jeff hows it going?!” Jeff sed “oh im doing pretty good but were sorta in a hurry sorry” and Tony sed “but I just saw you in the spaxceship! This is wierd…so if youre going somewere Im comeing with you.” “Ugh FINE” jeff sed, and evrybody stared to walk with him to the junk yard.

“We half to get a peice for this mashine to fix it” jeff sed, and they serched and serched for hours. Paula looked up into the sky and space and sed “oh my gudness guys theirs a red glo! OTHER JEFF must be fiting goast gigas rite now…” “Its okay, OTHER NESSs got it!” Ness sed with a smile. Evryone laffed, and as eveyone was laffing realy hard Jeff yelld “I FOWND IT!” and evryone cheered and laffed at the same tim.

Jeff and ness and paula and poo and also tony went back to the kichin. Tony went “whoa thats a nice tiem mashine” and jeff sed “thanks but I still dont love you” and tony was sad. They put the peice in the mashine and got in. Jeff sed “its time to go back to the part of tiem that is forward and not the past!!!” Jeff sed, and Poo holded onto his butt and tony laffed becuz he wasnt theyre the first time and sudanly they were in front of the spoop hows. It was TIM TO SAVE PORKY!! Tobe continued…


	4. Part Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The END...??

Jeff and ness and paula and poo and tony gotted out of the tiem mashine. When they gotted out of the tiem mashine they were in front of the spoop hows. It was TIM TO SAVE POKEY! The all of them went into the sppop hows with makeing out a sound. They tip toad up the stares into the top part of the hows and put there ears on the door of the room that they spleeped in. They herd a yell come from teh room and so they bursted into it and saw that OH NO PORKY WAS DED!!!

OTHER JEFF and the OTHER GAIS looked at pokeys korps and then up at Jeff and Ness and Paula and Poo and Tony and was like “what? are you me?” Jeff was like “yeah but i wish i wasnt cuz ur such a stupid dumbutt!!” Jeff sed. “Whyd you kill porky! Pokey wasnt gigas goast!”

OTHER JEFF was like “uh sorry that was my bad” and jeff sed “georsh noe i gotta do it all agen” and OTHER JEFF sed “can i come with you? I like tim travel” and jeff sed “yeh theirs room in here” and so Jeff the gang and OTHER JEFF and tony got in the time mashine and went back in tim.

When they finaly got to spoop hows agen they were lik “okay lets do this rite this time” so they ran up the stares and went rite into the room and sed “DONT DO ITTTTTTT” and the OTHER OTHER JEFF was like “dont do what” and then porky went “BOO” and OTHER OTHER JEFF sed “oh snap its goast gigas back agen!!!” And killed pokey and porky was ded agen. “UGH YUO STUPID BUTTHEADFART I TOLD YOU DONT” Jeff sed and Other Jeff was like “yea why didnt you listen to when he told you not to do that!!”

OTHER OTHER JEFF was sed “uh sorry that was my bad” and Other jeff sed “georsh noe we gotta do it all agen” and Jeff sed “yeah you can say that agen” and OTHER OTHER JEFF sed “can i come with you? I like tim travel” and jeff sed “yeh theirs still room in here” and so Jeff the gang and OTHER JEFF and tony got in the time mashine and went back in tim. “Lets go farther back though so it doesnt hapen agen” jeff sed.

When they finaly got to spoop hows agen they were lik “okay lets do this rite this time now that were erlier” and so they went up the stares and was like “DONT KILL POKEY” (they made sure to spesify) and OTHER OTHER OTHER JEFF looked up and sed “what? Are you me….and me and me???” And jeff sed “yea” and other jeff sed “yea” and other other jeff sed “p much” and other other jeff was like “whoa howd you do that?” Jeff sed “No tim to ecsplain, we gotta stop you from killing porky”.

OTHER OTHER OTHER JEFF sed “okay so whadda we gotta do” and Jeff like “just dont kill pokey okay” and sudanly porky jumped out and sed “BOO” and OTHER OTHER OTHER JEFF sed “oh snap it’s goast gigas back agen!!!” And killed pokey AGENNNNNNNN! Jeff sed “sheesh Im getting tird of this poopnugget stupidheads.” And other jeff and other other jeff sed “HEY, rude. BUT YOU DUMBUTT THAT WAS PORKY!!!”

OTHER OTHER OTHER JEFF was sed “uh sorry that was my bad” and Other other jeff sed “georsh noe we gotta do it all agen” and Other Jeff sed “yeah you can say that agen” and Jeff sed “well we have sed it three times now” and OTHER OTHER OTHER JEFF sed “can i come with you? I like tim travel” and jeff sed “this is getting redonkulos” and so Jeff the gang and OTHER JEFF and tony got in the time mashine and went back in tim…

…100 trys later…

When they finaly got to spoop hows agen Jeff was like “okay now theres 100 of us we should be able to do it rite?” And the other jeffs sed “I dunno man weve done this somany tims…” And jeff sed “okay I gess we can make this the very ladt time” and the other jeffs were like “thaaaaank yoooooooou”. They went up the stares and jeffs went all into the room! The room was full of jeffs so many that they were also making the whole hows full too!!!

“DONT KILL POKEY FOR PETES SAKE DONT DO IT I BEG YOU” and JEFF 100 sed “what?” And sudanly porky pooped out and sed “BOO” and guess what hapened JEFF 100 killd him agen. “OH COME ON” they all sed, and Jeff 100 sed “oops” and jeff sed “maaaaaan that was are last one… We cant save pokey…” And then Jeff got realy realy mad. Jeff jumped at Jeff 100 and stared to fite him. There were so many jeffs thogh that jeff pushed jeff 100 out the window and the wall brok and they fell out like wehn you pop open a bag of chips on the wrong side and they all fall out of the bag of chips and onto the floor and get all dirty.

All the jeffs begined to fite, and in a big pile they resled until sudanly there was a voice yelling “STOP IT!!!!”

It wwas Tony. “Sotp fiting and look over there!” As they all lied on the ground jeff saw someting craaaazy out if the side of his eye… IT WAS PORKY. Pokey went out of the spoop hows and disapeared.

“…he was live the hole tim??? WHAT DID WE DO THIS FOR EVEN????!?!?!??!” Jeff sed, and all the other jeffs sed “UGH”. “Thanks tony for being helpful” jeff sed and tony sed “jeff i lovw you” and jeff sed “i…uh…YEAH ME TOO” and they hugged and it was cute! Tony got piled on by jeffs who all wanted a hug and tony sed “no get youre own toby” and they sed “aww”.

Jeff took all the other jeffs home in the tim maschine, sence it was time to go home. They all sed bye to jeff, one by on, and then jeff and his new bf and also ness and paula and poo went back to there normal time…

…AND THERE WAS DESTRUCTION.

Stuff layd all over the place. Bildings were broken, walls had falled down, peeple were screming. “なんですか？？？？” poo sed and they all looked up into where the sky was.

…IT WAS GOAST OF GIGAS, BUT HE WAS NO LONGER GOAST. HE WAS FULL ON GIGAS.

Gigas laffed… “Hahaha, try to stop me. I dere you.”

END OF JEFFS GREAEST ADVENTURE IN TIME  
TO BE CONTINUED IN JEFFS GREAEST ADVENTURE: THE FINAL CHAPTER…


End file.
